Spazzie Mink Hits The Toontown
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Benny The Cab Really has his work cut out for him but when he does a favor for a Toon Mink named Ellia Mink of The Mischievous Mink Gang to Watch her Crazy Sister Spazzie Mink he is going to wish he said No... [Rated T Just in case.]


**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**[I only own my OCs Spazzie and Ellia who are Sisters who appear in this story...Spazzie is the one in the Cover.]**

The Year is 2013 in Toontown and all seem peaceful until...  
a blue eye and brown fur mink with pink hair and tail comes driving through the streets in Benny The Cab at a very fast speed.  
"Will You Slow Down Lady! even I don't go This Fast!"Benny yell out to the Mink who was driving him through the streets of Toontown.  
"Hehehehe Faster Faster! Weeeeeeeeeee!"Spazzie Said in a crazy hyper way as she made the Toon Cab Speed down the block they were driving through.  
Spazzie then stood up on top of the Toon Cab and says "Take The Wheel Benny! hehehehe!"Spazzie said with more giggles as she took out a large toon hammer and started to bop each toon they past by while driving.

Benny all so yell back to the toons that Spazzie hit "Sorry About that! Really! she doesn't Know No Better!"Benny said to the toons that Spazzie would hit with her large toon hammer and she was still doing it too and she even hit a pink wearing weasel.

"OW! What Hit Me?!"the weasel called out as Benny does a wheel donut and stops facing the front when he heard that voice and saw what poor toon Spazzie hit and to his shock and fear it was Smarty of The Toon Patrol...

"Oh Snap! its Smarty! Buckle up Kid! We Need to Race For it before he calls his friends!"Benny said as he makes Spazzie sit down and buckle up and then speeds off down the streets of Toontown and away from Smarty before he saw them...

'this is the Last Time I do Ellia Mink a Favor and watch her Crazy Sister while she goes to work at that Neo Ink & Paint Night Club that is in Toontown...Seriously! Next time I'm just gonna dump this Crazy Mink at Roger's so he can put up with her...I'm getting too old for this Slapstick Comedy...'Benny Thought to himself as he drove through town and hope that Smarty didn't see them when they drove off...he didn't need the Toon Patrol on his case again...

"I'm hungry! I want food! can I have something to eat?! Please Benny!?"Spazzie asks Benny as she unbuckles herself and jump out of the car while Benny was still driving (Don't Ever Try this at home) and hop from car to car while giggling like crazy like she was hyper on sugar..  
"Oh No You Don't Little Missy! You Get Back here right this minute!"Benny yell out to her while she was still jumping from car to car while Benny Drove after her but every time he all most catches her she would hop in mid air and zoom off else where.

it was only a hour later and Benny was getting tired but then he heard video game music and looks over and sees Spazzie was playing a Arcade Game at the Toon Arcade that was built in 1985 and was now have old and new arcade games to play.

"Spazzie!"Benny said as he drove through the doors to the Arcade and he saw that Spazzie had her face very close to the screen of the game she was playing with a very big grin on her face..."Hehehehe The Colors..."Spazzie said with a fit of giggles.  
(note do not do what Spazzie did with the Arcade Game screen she is playing she is Toon and your human you will most likely hurt your eyes if you try what she just did...)

"Spazzie! You Shouldn't get too close to the screen!"Benny said as he pulls the mink away from the screen of the Arcade Game she was playing...  
then he places her back into the seat of his cab and buckles her up and drives out of the Arcade...

at the Neo Ink & Paint Night Club in a way down down toontown..  
the building was playing techno music and there was colorful lights coming from the building..

Ellia was waiting tables that was near the dance floor..  
"Okay that will be one pepsi drink and a class of water for your lady friend...anything else?"Ellia asks the two married couple that was Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit who were out on the town on a date.

"Well I would like a salad please."Roger said with a smile on his face and Ellia nods her head and then turns to Jessica while writing down what Roger wanted.  
"And you Mrs Rabbit?"Ellia asks Jessica Rabbit who was thinking and then smiles "Well I am watching my figure but I guess I could have some cake..."Jessica said with a friendly smile and Ellia nods her head and goes to get there orders.

it only took 20 minutes before Ellia came back with there orders and place the salad near Roger and the Cake near Jessica.

"there you go...I'll go get your drinks for you."Ellia said to them as she went off to get there drinks and while she left Roger started to eat his salad and Jessica was about to eat her cake when...

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYBODY!"Spazzie cries out as she jumps on to there table and Jessica's cake splat on to her face and then Benny's voice was heard "SPAZZIE GET BACK HERE BEFORE I GIVE YOU WHAT FOR!"Benny called out as Spazzie look back and saw Benny and then she giggles like crazy and jump off the Rabbit's Table while yelling out "Noooo!"Spazzie said with giggles as she hop from table to table and while Benny gave chase...

Roger not knowing what was going on stops eating his salad and gasps at his wife having cake all over her face.  
"Gee Jessica I didn't know you were THAT Hungry...!?"Roger said in surprise to which his wife only growls angry and then he gulps  
and then raises his arm up and has his pointing finger up as he says "Check Please!"Roger said as he knew his wife would rather leave right now and get her face clean up then stay another minute...

Smarty was walking into The Neo Ink & Paint Night Club and he was looking around...  
"So this is the New Club that everyone was talking about...too bad the boys are busy with other jobs and couldn't come check this place out...now lets see where is that owner of this place I'm suppose to meet?"Smarty said as he was looking around when he saw a crazy mink coming running to him and she jump up and landed her feet on his head and jump up and left out the door giggling and all so causing Smarty to fall down on his butt.

Benny zoom past Smarty after Spazzie while yelling out "SPAZZIE GET BACK HERE! YOUR LUCKY YOUR SISTER DIDN'T SEE YOU RUNNING AROUND AND CAUSING TROUBLE IN THIS PLACE!"Benny yells out while driving after her.

Smarty pushes his hat up out of his face and grumbles about "Crazy Mink...Don't I get enough of that stuff with Psycho?!"he said as he stood up and dusts himself off..  
"I'll come back later with the Boys to check this place out...maybe if I'm lucky that crazy mink wont be here next time..."Smarty said as he left through the door he came in only for Spazzie to run back in and jump on his head again and jump up and speed off through the whole place with Benny speeding back inside to try to catch her before Ellia sees her.

Smarty grumbles and gets up and leaves the place and says something about wishing that Dip wasn't outlawed now.

The End

**Read & Review :) **

**I hope you liked this short story.**


End file.
